Red Mystery Bag
Red Mystery Bag 1st Generation Red Mystery Bag that was introduced on June 1, 2010. It only drops from doing jobs. The finder will receive a reward from the bag and is then given the option to send the mystery bag to friends. It seems that you can get a Red Mystery Bag Popping out when you travel from ANY country to Bangkok. Limited Edition * Manhunter Shotgun * Snow Leopard * Set of Veteran Dog Tags * Escort * Iron Bull * A random Limited Time Only item from Free Gifts Consumable * Daily Chance Ticket * A Chop Shop Building Material * A Weapon Depot Building Material * Gold Treasure Chest Key Boost *Random Boosts Other * Energy bonus (approx 5% bonus of BASE energy, capped at 100) * 100 EXP * Valentine's Day Collection Items * Health Refill * Between 4,788,000 and 6,384,000 Russin Rubles * About 25,000 Thai Baht * New York Cash seems to be about 2% of cash on hand * Reward Points * 1 Skill Point * Items from your Wishlist (See Notes) Notes : The Wishlist Item selected by the Mystery Bag will be the first giftable item in the LEFTMOST wish list slot. If the LEFTMOST item is not giftable, or the Mystery Bag is not gifting that item from the wishlist, the next consecutive item will be gifted. This has been erratic lately regarding Collection Items; it may now be random. : : It has been claimed (can someone confirm this for certain?) that Lotto and Diamond collection items cannot drop from the "Wishlist Item" selection. This may or may not also be true of other "limited edition" collections such as Easter Eggs or St Patricks Day (also needs confirmation). Red Mystery Bag 2nd Generation Limited Edition * Depth Charge * Chest Protector * Meatgrinder * A random Limited Time Only item from Free Gifts Consumable * A Chop Shop Building Material * A Weapon Depot Building Material * A random Las Vegas Consumable ** Unwanted Evidence ** Hotel Security Key Card Boost * Bullet Stopper * Surveillence Camera * Boosted Smoothie Loot * Ru-78 Heavy Machine Gun * Orel Armored Helicopter * Armored Briefcase Other * Mystery Bag Collection * 1 Attack * 1 Defense * 100 energy * Free Slot Spins * Random amount of * Unreleased Items were dropping as well. Red Mystery Bag 3rd Generation You will get more Boosts then other items from these new Red Mystery Bags. Consumable * 3 Weapon Parts Boost Loot * Rigged Model Airplane * Lust * Killer Whale * Liger * Lightning Strike Other * Superhero Collection Item * 1 Attack Point * 1 Defense Point * 1 Reward point * 25% Energy Boost Red Mystery Bag 4th Generation Consumable * A random Private Zoo building part * Button Camera * Set of Hidden Charges * Cooked Book * Exotic Animal Feed * Daily Chance Ticket * Smart Phone * Gas Can Boost * Bola * Snake Eyes * A19 Riot Shield * Berlin Wall Section * Political Favor * Hobo Lookout * Mint on the Pillow * Car Bomb * Money Sock Loot * Pride * Eruption * Sand Goggles * Clear Path * Mirage Other * It's A Trap Collection (Punji Stake Pit, Spring Snare, Steel-Jaw Trap and Drop Net) * 1 Attack Point * 1 Defense Point * 1 Reward point * 25% Energy Boost